


Caught

by ribbonwrists



Category: Odd Future, Tyler the Creator (Musician), tyler the creator - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonwrists/pseuds/ribbonwrists
Summary: Wyatt decides to tease Tyler in front of Jasper. Dirty shit happens.





	Caught

After flower boy had dropped Tyler being gay as fuck in front of his friends was becoming a routine. He didn’t care if he openly expressed his gayness because if someone doesn’t like it well fuck them. Which is probably the reason his boyfriend was sitting on his lap while jasper was in the room. Tyler smiled to himself and planted a kiss on Wyatt’s neck, whispering a soft ‘i love you’ to him which earned him a smile in return. 

“Gross.” Jasper muttered while shoving Tyler’s arm.

“Bitch you’re just mad you can’t get anyone to date you.” Tyler said which made Wyatt laugh and shift on his lap. Tyler shivered at the sudden moment on his crotch, but chose to ignore it. Wyatt on the other hand didn’t. 

“Shut up.” Jasper said with a laugh.

Tyler felt Wyatt moving again, this time subtly (or not so subtly) grinding his ass right where Tyler’s cock is. Tyler’s breath hitched and he bit his lip. 

“What’re you guys doing?” Jasper asked, giving them a weird look.

Wyatt giggled, “We’re just sitting here.”

“..... Okay.” Jasper was slightly uncomfortable but sat still. 

Wyatt shifted in his spot again, resting his hands on tyler hips and smiling. Tyler tried ignoring it and try talking to Jasper. Which wasn’t that easy considering Wyatt was basically writhing around in his lap. 

“What are you doing?” Tyler repeated the question Jasper had asked. 

Wyatt pressed a kiss to his neck and whispered “Loving my boyfriend what else?” 

If Wyatt wasn’t being so fucking adorable Tyler would’ve pushed him off right now. Wyatt tilted his head to kiss Tyler, pushing him back slightly which made Jasper groan.

“I’m leaving it’s getting late anyway.” He said as he made his way to the back room. 

Wyatt smirked and wrapped himself tighter around Tyler.

“What the fuck was that?” Tyler snapped quietly 

Wyatt pouted and peered up at him “I was sitting with my boyfriend.”

“What you were doing was being a little slut in front of Jasper.” Tyler growled 

Wyatt was still innocently looking up at Tyler. 

“Stop acting cute.” Tyler proceeded to push Wyatt down on the very small space of couch they had to work with. He pulled his face up to his and pressed their lips together in a hard kiss. Wyatt’s breathing got quicker as tyler broke the kiss to take his shirt off. 

“Jasper’s in the other room.” Wyatt said quietly 

“Oh, but you didn’t care that he was in the room when you were grinding on my dick?” Tyler spat into his ear. His hands were pressed firmly against Wyatt’s wrists as he latched his lips onto the boy’s neck. 

Wyatt choked out a moan. “S-sorry babe.” 

If he was being honest, Tyler was too horny to care about how loud his boyfriend was already being. 

“You’re lucky you’re pretty...” Tyler mumbled, kissing down his chest

“Let’s get these off.” Tyler swiftly unbuttoned Wyatt’s pants and pulled them off. 

“Why don’t you stop staring at my crotch and do something.” Wyatt tried to sound confident, but the words came out more desperate and pathetic then he intended 

Tyler pressed his lips to the outline in Wyatt’s boxers “Do what? Are you gonna ask nicely?” He replied in a firm voice.

“Suck my cock please.... sir.” Wyatt bit hard on his lip and looked Tyler in the eyes which made Tyler’s dick twitch. 

“What was that?” Tyler pressed on. He loved the feeling of Wyatt addressing him like that. 

Wyatt raised his voice slightly. “I said suck my cock sir.” This time not hesitating.

“Good.” Tyler pulled his boxers off and bend down between his legs. He could hear Wyatt’s heart beating out of his chest.

“Hey what you so nervous for we’re okay.” Tyler pressed feather light kisses to his thighs, worshipping his soft, pale skin. 

“You ready?” Tyler asked 

Wyatt nodded. 

Tyler took his lips and pressed them against the tip of Wyatt’s cock, licking the precum that was already leaking out. He grabbed Wyatt’s thighs pulled him further into him mouth, earning a whine from his boyfriend. The heat from his mouth was already driving Wyatt insane. He started bobbing his head, making sure he was looking straight at Wyatt. Seeing as he was already about to orgasm Tyler pulled his mouth off and licked the small amount of cum from his lips.

“Why’d you stop?” Wyatt breathed out

“I still wanna fuck you.” Tyler said quietly as he started to undress. 

“I don’t have any lube with me so spit will have to do” Tyler said, shoving his fingers in Wyatt’s mouth. He couldn’t help but stare at Wyatt’s pretty mouth, he needed to get back to the task at hand. Tyler grabbed Wyatt’s thighs and spread them apart. 

“Tell me when you’re good.” 

“I’m good.” He could feel Tyler’s finger pressing against his hole and let out a soft noise 

“More.” was all he had to say for Tyler to pick up his pace and and add another finger.

“You’re so needy baby you know that?” All Wyatt could do was prove his point by fucking himself on Tyler’s fingers. 

“Your cock would feel even better” Wyatt said shakily.

“What do you want me to do?” Tyler loved teasing him.

“Ah- fuck me please.” He was practically begging at this point. Tyler had him spit on his hand to lube up his dick and pressed it to Wyatt’s hole. 

“Do you think Jasper has heard-“ He couldn’t really finish his sentence as Tyler buried his cock in Wyatt’s ass.

“I’m not really here to think about Jasper during sex.” Tyler pulled Wyatt onto his lap and snapped his hips foreword. Wyatt let out a loud moan as Tyler angled himself to his prostate. Neither of them seemed to care how loud they were being so it was no surprise when a disoriented Jasper stumbled into the room. Wyatt was too busy yelling “harder” and other obscenities to notice Jasper’s horrified face in front of them. It didn’t take long for him to be pushed over the edge as he released all over Tyler’s chest. Without another thought Tyler came right after him. It wasn’t long before they realized Jasper was standing in front of them. 

“Why the fuck- what the fuck-“ Jasper couldn’t even get a full sentence out.

“Uhhhhh sorry?” Was all Tyler could say. 

“You guys are so nasty oh my god” 

“Okay now that that’s established can you leave we’re kinda in the middle of something” Tyler motioned to where his cock was clearly in Wyatt’s ass and wondered why he was still standing there in the first place. 

“Jesus...” Jasper was so taken back that he just left the room without another word. 

“That was so fucking awkward also can you please move it’s starting to burn.” Tyler laughed at his words and pulled away. 

“And did we really have have to do this without a condom?” Wyatt whined at the feeling of cum dripping out of his ass. 

“Maybe you look pretty like this...” Tyler pulled Wyatt on his lap and kissed him softy.

“I think we should get you cleaned up”


End file.
